A Silver Car
by freakypetachick
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a prostitute. Grimmjow and Renji are out and they want a good time. RenjiXIchigoXGrimmjow smut Might become a multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I should be writing my other story...but I kinda like this better... 

warings: smut, double penetartion, AU, probably OOC

disclaimer: I dont own and never will. If I did Grimmjow and Ichigo wouldnt be allowed to wear clothes

And the spell check isnt working for some reason...so sorry about errors...

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki didnt like his profession. In fact...he hated it. But he had to do what he could to survive in the cold streets of this dangerous city. He sighed as the black car drove away, leaving him with $100 dollars in his hands. It wasnt much for his job, but he'd take $10 if it was offered.

Still he felt empty one the inside. He knew he was headed for hell. But he walked back to his corner anyway and waited for his next 'cosumter'. Ichigo really hated his life. Yet he still had to go on. Not until he found Yuzu and Karin.

_**flashback**_

_June 17th. It was a normal day...so they thought. Masaki was driving her son Ichigo home from pratice. She was singing sweet songs like anyother day, her child smiling and being cheery in the backseat. Then it happened. A suv swerved into the wrong lane and smashed into the drivers front side, instantly killing Masaki. Ichigo strapped into the oppisite side of the car, was only minorly affetced by the impact itself, only being injured by the flying glass and sharpnals of metal. The little berry fought his way ou of the car to catch his mothers murder. Skipping away from the secene of the crime was a black haired woman with big blue eyes, giggling as she skipped away. She was clearly high on something. Ichigo didnt understand why. If god loved them so much why did he let this happen? He crawled over to his mom and felt her limp body before realizing why her eyes were closed and fainting._

_When he woke up serveal hours later Ichigo was lying in a hospital bed with stiches and bandages all over his body. Pain flowed through his neveres and he screamed. Nurses came running in to meet a hysteric child. "WHERES MY MOMMY?!?!"_

_Soon after they told him, what the child already knew. She was dead._

_Two days after, they found his fathers body hanging in thier basement from a rope. Yuzu and Karin who were only three at the time were sent to live with thier aunt Uhohana and many miles away, Ichigo was sent to live with his uncle Shirosaki._

_**end flashback**_

Ichigo was 15 now, much too young to be a prostitute but he didnt care. He lied about his age everywhere, since he looked more like 20. Kicking stones on the ground the teen thought about how one day he would get out of here and to his sisters. They had to be at least 10 now. 'They are probably the prettiest girls ever' he thought to himself.

But a silver car pulled up and yanked him back into reality.

* * *

"Yo Renji this city blows"

"Tch, were only here to get the goods and leave. Calm down."

"Ya but were here for three fucking days before that prick Urahara gets his ass here."

"Grimm would ya just calm down? God all you ever do is bitch about stuff."

"Well I know one thing that would make me feel better..." Grimmjow reached his arm over slightly teasing Renjis crotch.

"IM FUCKING DRIVING!"

"God ya dont have to scream...Oo look at that piece a ass." The red head glared at the other as they passed a certian whores corner. "Ren-chan go back."

"No. I'm not buying my boyfriend a hooker! What are you on?"

"Come on it will be fun! You could top him...you've been bitching lately that you wanted to top someone..."

"Ya you. Not some random hooker for chirsts sake!"

"Please come on you know you wanna, drive past again. You cant say that guy isnt fucking hot."

"Ugh fine." Renji drove back towards the prosistute. Stupid Grimm could get him to really anything he wanted.

"Oh damn he is fine."

"Told ya. Now get him please?" The bluenette even unleashed puppy dog eyes, a very rare occurance.

"Fine. But I get to have him first..."

The red head screeched the silver sports car to a stop. "Hey you! Get in!

* * *

Ichigo lifted his head up and walked silently over to the car. The two men drunk up the sight of the teen, black skinny jeans,  
and a black wife beater. He slid into the backseat before the car sped off.

"So whats yer name."

"Ichigo"

"Ha! Your name is strawberry? Poor bastard! What a girly name."

"Shut up Grimm."

"Make me."

"Fuck you"

"Nope fuck Ichi here. We got him, so no fucking eachother, fuck him." The bluenette had a large grin plasted on his face.

"Your a bastard...anyway my names Renji and this pervert is Grimmjow."

Ichigo nodded in agreement but stayed silent. Really he didnt care about them at all. Just their money.

The car stopped at a hotel in a nicer section of the city. The three got out of the car and into the building. On the fifth floor held the pairs suite, which they all entered.

Ichigo was a bit amazed. He had never been taken to such a nice place before. Usally it was in the car or in an alley, a cheap motel if the person was kind enough.

"I dont like fucking on an empty stomach so we're gonna get something to eat. I'll bring you back something too, we're only going downstairs. And if your gone or any of my shit is missing when we come back...I'll fucking kill you." Grimmjow pulling out his gun to further promote the point. "That clear?"

Ichigo nodded before they dissapeared. He headed toward the bed. It looked so fluffy and comfy. It had been a while since he slept on a decent bed, the one uncle Shiro gave him broke a couple years ago but he refused to buy a new one, saying the teen was annoying to have to deal with in the first place.

Laying down, he curled into a ball snuggling himself into the blankets. They were the softest things the teen had ever touched in his life. sighing with contempt, he fell asleep.

* * *

The couple entered thier suite a half hour later with a bag in hand. It was silent.

"He better not a fucking ran away." Grimm growled placing the bag down on a table.

"If sure he didnt...not with your threat." Renji walked into the other room finding little Ichi napping in thier bed. "Found him."

Running in, Grimmjow pounced on the teen, scaring him awake. Ichigo screamed which made the other two laugh and he glared at them.

"Aw thats no way to look at the people who are gonna pay ya." Grimm slowly licked up the side of the berrys neck. The teen whimpered and tried to pull away. Renji joined his lover and nibbled on Ichis ear making him moan. All three lost thier shirts thanks to Grimmjow and the hooker was pushed flat on his back to the bed. Slowly the two others kissed and licked his chest both stopping at each nipple bringing one into thier mouths. Sucking and nipping brought more moans from the teen, which encoraged them to travel down further all the way to his pants line.

The red head rid Ichigo of the garmet and Grimmjow of his, then taking off his own.

"Ah Ichi I see you go commando, must help in your line of work huh?"

"I suppose...ahh"

Renji slowly entered the berry, trying to be nice.

"God Ren-chan hes a whore, he can take it!" Grimmjow yelled at him. Oh he wanted to be fucking that hot ass right now. A wide smirk more perverted than any of his others appeared on his face. The other two didnt notice though as Renji was currently screwing Ichigo in the matress. God that guy was vocal. Probably why he was such a popular prostitute. "Ren, put him in yer lap and let him ride ya."

The red head did as his lover said, since he knew more about this end of fucking than he did. But what he didnt understand is why Grimm was moving behind the berry. The bluenette threw his legs over Ichigos and as said teen was lifting himself up, Grimmjow grabbed his hips and slammed his erection into the hookers ass too.

Ichigo screamed in pain. Nobody had ever done this before. Never. It hurt, like hell. But he was being moved up and down again onto both aching members, the other two panting and kissing his body. Gentle kisses from the front, mixed with harsh bites on the back. Fingernails scraping his sides as he dug his into tattooed shoulders. Moaning and bucking when one of them hit his prostate. Who ever it was got the idea and pounded into it over and over agian, until the teen came with a cry. Slumped into Renjis tattooed chest, his inner walls consricted making it even tighter for the two lovers. Renji was the first to come, and not soon after Grimmjow did too.

Exsuated and in pain, Ichigo snuggled back into the covers when the two left him. He quickly fell asleep.

Grimmjow thought it was cute, as well as Renji and they both cuddled on either side of the teen. They too fell asleep.

Ichigo didnt have any nightmares that night. He was amazed. Usally at least once he'd wake up from seeing his dead mothers face. But not this night. These guys were different from other people he could tell. Maybe where ever they were going they could take him with them.

* * *

Okay should I turn this into a multi chapter or just leave it at this? Tell me in a review. Enough OMG MULTI CHAP GO FER IT!!!! and I'll do it. -

Grimmjow: I want more Ichi action...

Renji: No I do! -attacks Grimm-

Me:...oh shit


	2. Chapter 2

Uh I'm not happy with this chapter at all. But this is my third try at it. So this is how it is. It will get better I promise.

warnings: smut in this chapter. Only two people though.

Spell check is still not working so sorry for spelling errors...I'm a horrible speller.

* * *

The next day Ichigo awoke between two bodies. He squeaked in surprise when the red head snuggled into him more. That ment he had spent the night. Oh uncle Shiro was going to be livid.

Behind him, Grimmjow shifted, poking his morning wood into the teens back. Ichigo didnt know what to do. Stay put...or get the hell out of there. That was soon dieced for him, as Renji opened his eyes mumbling,  
"Hey...your not Grimm..."

The teen squeaked once again as the bluenette woke up, pulling the berry against him.

"Aw, hes so cute Renji! We should keep em."

"If you havent noticed hes a human, not a dog."

"Come on. Ya know if boss likes him enough I get to keep em. I got to keep you didnt I?"

"That was different! I willingly came with you! What if he doesnt want to come?"

"Uh if boss likes him he doesnt have a choice."

"Do I have a say in this?" Ichigo piped in.

"NO!" The lovers yelled, as they continuted fighting.

Twenty minutes later, a couple of punches thrown, and a terrifed Ichi, found Grimmjow on the phone calling up thier boss.

"Hello"

"Yo, hey--"

"Grimmjow this better be important. If its not you will be punished severly."

"Damn boss, god what are ya in the middle of fucking or something?"

"In matter of fact, yes I am. You've made me leave Ulqui who is very pissed of now."

"Ah, well sorry bout' that, uh me have a guy we think ya might be interested in."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, we thought maybe you'd let him join us."

"We will see. Bring him to me after you finish your job."

"Got it, anything else?"

"Oh and he better be good looking, you usally tend to pick good men. I hope you havent grown attached to this one like the last. I will use him however I want, the same as you."

"Yup I got."

"Goodbye, see you in three days."

The line went dead.

"So what did he say." The slightly pissed read head asked.

"Ta bring little Ichi here to um, after we get the goods."

"The goods?"

"Yup we have to pick up a shipment of AK-47's for our boss, so he can sell em ta people for a bunch."

"sigh But that moron Urahara won't be here for two more days."

"Yeah I know, I want outta this shitty city too, Ren."

Ichigo just sat silent. Yes he wanted out of here, but he wasnt so sure if these guys were his ticket out. They were part of a gang, obvisubly, and the teen wasnt so sure, if he wanted part of that. Not that he really had a choice though, he bet Grimmjow would just knock him out and bring him along anyway.

"Hey Ichi if you want a shower by yourself, go now. I can only hold back Grimm from his morning sex so long, and ya still look in pain."

"Thank you." The teen said before scrambling to the bathroom.

"Aw Renji! Ya always have to ruin the fun!"

"What am I not good enough for ya now?"

"Nah I still love ya! Come here." His happy voice, suddenly turning lusty.

Renji walked over to his lover, where he was captured into the mans arms. Leaning his head do to meet the red heads lips,  
Grimmjow licked his bottom lip, asking for entrace. Happily the other let his tounge in, and not soon after started to fight for dominace. The bluenette won like always, but he thought it was cute how the other still always tried. The kiss broke for air, and Grimm swept his love into his arms, and carried him into the bedroom.

Gentley placing the other on the soft bed, Grimmjow took off the others boxers (They had at least put boxers on to cover themselves once they woke up) and straddled the man. Slowly nipping his neck in just the right place, produced a moan from Renji who bucked his hips up just a tad.

"Dont do that." Grimmjow growled biting harshly on the senesitive flesh. After he licked it though, as a sort of aplogy. Hands traveled down a tattooed chest and torso, reaching its final destonation and grasping the now hard flesh in his hand. Pumping the red heads memeber while, moving to nip at his collar bone, caused even more moans to escape from those soft pink lips.

"Grimm get on with it!" Renji bucked his hips up as far as he could to further the point.

"Well how ya wanna do it?"

"DONT ASK ME QUESTIONS! JUST TAKE ME BEFORE ICHIGO GETS OUT OF THE FUCKING SHOWER!"

"God ya didnt have to yell at me. Any way, then I guess its my pick. Get on yer stomach."

Renji flipped and moaned as his lover slid his tounge down from the base of his neck to his ass. Slowly Grimm went a little lower poking his tounge, past the rings of muslcles elicting gasps and moans from his red head.While plunging his organ in and out of the warmth, the bluenette shimmied out of his own pair on boxers. He stuck three fingers inside his lovers mouth, who sucked on them hungrily.

Then removing said fingers, and his tounge from the red head, Grimmjow plunged two of the didgits into his lovers entrance. This was deffenitly not anything new to them but, Grimm still didnt want to hurt the other. Pushing the fingers in and out and starting to sisscor, he loosened the other up.

"Grimm...now..."

"God fine, so god damn demanding."

The bluenette removed his fingers, and slammed into the other, exactly where he knew Renji's prostate was. The red head moaned louder than before and tried to further impale himself on Grimmjow. Soon they were thrusting together, in a fast, hard, pace. Then with the couple last thrusts Renji came with a scream of the others name. Grimmjow did also not to soon after, due to the red heads walls surrouding, and milking him.

After catching thier breath Grimm pulled out and flopped down beside Renji and fell asleep again. The red head sighed.

"You can come out know Ichi. I know youv'e been watching us from beind the door."

The teen slipped out, blushing that he was caught. The sight had been very erotic and he just couldnt help himself.

"Come lay down again."

Ichigo did as he was told.

* * *

[Two days later

All three men checked out of the fancy hotel, and all got into that silver car. They would be driving an hour to the small shop, they were arranged to meet at, owned by a man named Teassi, and then another two back to their bosses place. Oh Ichi hoped that this would all work out for the best.

* * *

Okay not the best chapter but I'm having a contest! Okay whoever can guess who is thier boss is first, wins a yaoi one-shot of thier favorite pairing! Clue, Its NOT Aizen. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is sort of a filler chapter, were plot is started to be laid out...stupid plot.

I know this is way overdue. I just got lazy. Sorry XP

warnings: AU, swearing...that's about it. No smut in this chappy.

* * *

"Ah! Grimmjow-kun! Renji-kun! A pleasant surprise! Why would he send you two for a job like this? I highly

expected Kira-kun, or Apache-chan to come strolling in--oh wait. Who is this?"

Ichigo stared up at the man. He had on what seemed to be a yukata, sandals, and a green and white striped

hat, that hid his eyes from the world. "This is Ichigo. He's our new pet if boss allows."

'I'm not a pet!"

"Be nice to him Grimmjow. At least just a little."

"Ah well enough small talk. I'm sure you want to get out of the god forsaken place. Follow me to the back."

Time went by rather quickly filling boxes into the trunk and back seat of the car. That must of been thousand's

of dollars in guns.

When they were leaving, Grimmjow happily pulled the little berry into his lap, due to the full back seat. Renji was

driving as usual. The bluenette already had an erection which was poking right into Ichigos back.They were going

to be in this damn car for three hours driving back to thier base. Damn he knew this would be a long ride.

--

"Ren-chan I'm hungry!!"

"Grimm we cant stop to eat. Were gonna be late as it is."

"Hmph what if Ichi said he was hungry. Bet cha stop then."

"But the question is, Ichigo are you hungry?"

Both looked at the berry, who was now staring at the ground. He didn't want to look like a pig, but damn he was

fucking hungry. He was going to lie and say he wasnt, btu his stomcah chose the wrong time to growl.

"Aw see he is! Lets stop at a 711 and buy some snacks! Please Ren-chan??" Grimmjow gave him a puppy dog

face, which to Ichigo looked very odd on the buff man.

"Oh fine. But I only have 10 bucks so don't get too much!" The red head handed the bill over to his boyfriend, who

happily ran into the store to get the food. "God he can fucking eat and then still have room for a whole 'nother meal."

Ichigo just looked at the other. He was very handsome. Inky black tattoos ran over his flesh, and sun glasses masked

his eyes. They looked like they cost a pretty penny.

But at the same time, Renji was doing the same to the boy. The berry was very thin, probably didn't get enough food,

where ever he had lived. From what he could see of the others body, scars covered, and some fairly fresh cuts.

The bluenette got back into the car, pulling the orange haired one back into his lap. "DRIVE NOW!"

"Grimm what did you do?!"

"No time for questions! Drive dammit!"

After speeding away, and down about 5 miles, Renji demanded an explanation.

"Ya see, I didn't have enough for everything I wanted so I kinda just threatened the guy behind the counter, but he pressed this

button that called the police, and yeah. But I got all this crap free!"

"Idiot!"

"Well I'm hungry so I'm eatin. You guys want anything."

Ichigo finally spoke up."What did you get?"

"Ugh a box of twinkies, a box of ding dongs, bag a sun chips, a Hersey bar, a snickers, a butterfinger, a milky way, three bags

a peanut M&Ms, a soft pretzel, a peanut butter chocolate power bar, bag a trail mix, some blow pops, a bag of gummy bears, three

XXX vitamin waters, and this kitty plushie."

"Why the hell did you get a kitty plushie?!"

"Look! Its cute! I got it for Ichi duh."

"Oh well you didn't have to--"

"YES I DID!"

"Okay. Well can I have the gummy bears?"

"Sure my berry! You want anything Ren-chan?"

"Yeah actually give me one a those vitamin waters."

--

"We almost there yet?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? FOR THE LAST TIME YES WE ARE ALMOST FUCKING THERE!"

"Yay! Look Ichi! Right there! That's were we live! And hopefully you too!"

"Ya either that or boss kills him."

"WHAT?! I DUN WANNA DIE!!"

"O calm down, boss will love ya. Let him play with ya a bit, and you'll be on his good side fer sure."

"Play?"

"Let him bang your brains out retard."

"Stop being mean to the poor kid, Grimm."

The three got out of the car, and walked up the path to a huge mansion. Inside it was very nice, and looked very

expensive. Ichigo had never seen so nice stuff in his life.

"YO! BOSS MAN WERE YA AT!"

"Grimmjow-kun there is no need to scream. I'm afraid you may have upset Ulquiorra...yet again."

A man with long black flowy hair walked down the stairs, eyes sharp and a stoic face.

"Hm is this the boy you found? He is rather good looking I must say. But is he strong? Or loyal?"

"Byakuya-sama we are not sure of either, but he's willing to do almost anything."

"Yup we found him on the street! Aw hes a good little whore!" Grimmjow patted the berry like a dog.

"Well you, what is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Come with me." With that Ichi was whisked away with the boss.

"I hope he comes out okay..."

"Don't worry Ren-chan little Ichi will be fine."

--

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya...sorry for not updating sooner. TTTT

I'm lazy :B

Ichigo climbed up the elaborate staircase. Details of people and animals carefully etched into the sides, making it a piece

of art. The wood was smooth, dark brown and shining. A hand tugging on his forearm shocked the teen out of his musings

though.

Byakuya yanked the boy down the hall and into a huge bedroom. Ichigo thought that hotel room was nice? Damn he thought

he might be in heaven. A giant king size bed stand in the middle of the room, with drapes of silk hanging off it, concealing the

interior. Plush gray carpet, softer than anything he had felt before lay under his feet, and more elaborate pieces of furniture,

strewn about.

"Byakuya-Sama"

Both males turned around to see a sickly pale man, with watermelon skin green eyes, standing there full out naked. Ichigo

blushed and his glace dropped to the floor.

"Ulquiorra, go to your room. I will tend to you later."

The man who the berry thought was emo, quietly left the room, footsteps not even making a sound. The boss turned back to

his temporary lover and began to speak, "That was my beloved Ulqui. He is second in command if this whole operation." Ichigo

just stared at him. But then the boy was being dragged again, and thrown onto the wonderfully soft bed, which his body nearly

sank into. The older male reached under the bed for something, which turned out to be two sets of handcuffs.

Ichigo tried to squirm away, never being one for the whole bondage thing, but was caught and tied up by the raven haired man.

Steely eyes looked into chocolate brown when the berry was straddled, and looking into them made the teen a bit scared. This

older male was a powerful being, the feeling flowed all around in the air, and he expected his underlings to submit. Without

order. His soft pale hands ran to the others shirt line, and pushed it up so it was bunched about at the top of his arms. Then

they sweeped the presented flesh and tweaked a semi-erect nipple, making the other gasp. The slim fingers moved to the other

nipple giving it the same treatment.

"NII-SAMA!!"

A small raven haired girl burst into the room, yelling. Once she noticed what her brother was doing, her face blossomed a bright

red. "Oh my apologies Nii-Sama! But this matter is very important!"

Byakuya sighed, standing up. At least he wasn't about to enter the teen or anything. "What? What is the problem Rukia?"

"Our enemies are coming! Our spy informed us, exactly three minutes, and forty-seven seconds ago!"

"How long will it take for them to arrive?"

"Approximately thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds, according to Szayel sir."

"Well round up the members present to fight. And phone in as many as possible."

"Yes sir!" Then the girl ran out of the room, her pale blue dress flapping behind her.

Ichigo was mega confused. What the hell was going on? Who was coming? And why did he recognize that girl?

"Ichigo."

"Um yes...sir?"

"This will be your test of loyalty to me. Fight side by side with the rest of my members, and if you are successful, you will

become one too."

"What if I don't wanna!"

"Then I guess there will be a grave mistake that takes place on the battlefield." The orange haired boys eyes went wide. Well

if he did become a member he would be able to stay with Grimmjow and Renji, that was a plus for him. Another would be, maybe

they could help him find his sisters. But still he had that sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Oh well he'll just have to ignore it.

Byakuya unchained him from the bed and they both ran downstairs. A mass of people had formed, Grimmjow, Renji, Ulquiorra, and that

Rukia was it? girl included. But there were many more. One with pink hair and glasses, one man with tall spiky hair with bells on the

ends, and a pretty black girl with an orange coat. Well introductions could be done at a later time. Everyone was yelling, trying to

find a solid plan for attack.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!"

it was rare for the boss to yell. They all looked at him in awe.

"We will put out our best men first. So, myself, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Ulquiorra, Yorichi, Soi fon, Shunsui, Gin, and Shinji thats you, accompied by

our applying memeber, Ichigo here." Everyone looked at him and made him feel nervous. "Second team will be made up of, Lisa, Kaien, Renji,

Shuuhei, Yumichika, D-Doy, Neliel, Apache, and Matsumoto. The following will stay behind in the here to heal the wounded. Rukia-"

"OH COME ON LET ME FIGHT FER ONCE!"

"No. Now as I was saying, healers will be Rukia, Orihime, Hachi, Rikchi, Hanatarou, Isane, and Pesche. If Members not present arrive,

I will entrust Orihime to tell them where thier rightful place is in this system. Now group one, Follow me!"

A/N: Okay I really have no clue where the hell I'm headed with this. Ideas would be appreciated.

AND who do you think the leader of the other gang/mob whatever should be? Aizen would be too...unoriginal...and I don't want it to be old man

Yamamato.


End file.
